Black Rose
by roo17
Summary: Law is being repeatedly abused and raped. Blackmailed, he has no one to turn to. But when a certain redhead accidentally finds out about Law's secret, he's more than determined to help the medical genius escape his personal hell. Putting himself in the line of fire, Kidd is hellbent on beating the absolute crap out of the sick bastards who have been hurting his new friend. Law/Kidd
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Call

Black Rose

* * *

Summary: Law is being repeatedly abused and raped. Blackmailed, he has no one to turn to. But when a certain redhead accidentally finds out about Law's secret, he's more than determined to help the medical genius escape his personal hell. Putting himself in the line of fire, Kidd is hellbent on beating the absolute crap out of the sick bastards who have been hurting his new friend.

Warnings: Swearing, multiple rape, abuse, AU, ooc. Eventual spoilers for those who haven't read chapter 724 and up.

Pairings: Kidd x Law (and vice versa), with a minuscule side of Franky x Robin, Ace x Marco, and one-sided Doflamingo x Law. (Oh, and possibly a snip Zoro x Luffy. Not quite sure though.)

Disclaimer: (I do not own the cover picture; it belongs to its rightful creator.) What if I did own One Piece? Would that make me a god of some sort; having the power to actually own a universe and change it however I want to, whenever I want? Yes? Phew, then it's a good thing I don't own it then, huh? Being a god sounds too stressful, and there's so much responsibility involved. (*mumbles* not to mention the amount of paperwork…) Yeah, I think I'll leave the One Piece universe for Eiichiro Oda to take care of.

* * *

_'I'll be judge, I'll be jury,' Said cunning old Fury:  
__'I'll try the whole cause, and condemn you to death.'_

* * *

_Protective walls may impede you, but the walls most difficult to penetrate are those that surround our hearts._

* * *

_**Chapter warning: rape scene.**_

* * *

Law scrutinized the room he stood in; one arm resting across his chest and the other cupping his chin as he continued to think. His eyes narrowed in the slightest. _Something_ wasn't right, he just couldn't put a finger on it. He ran his eyes over the room once again before they finally found the answer. The new glass table he recently found just didn't fit with where he put it. He moved over to the object and pushed it over a little, then took a step back to inspect it. Still not satisfied, he moved it more until it was in between the two couches. There. Perfect.

He gave a sigh, dropping his arms to side. He had _nothing_ to do, nothing at all. The house radiated only silence, and Law found it cold. He loved silence, but _this_ silence… It had stretched on in his life for far too long. It was a dead silence, a silence that reminded him just how utterly _broken_ his life was. He clenched his fist and turned around, heading for the kitchen. No, he wouldn't think about it, wouldn't wallow in his sorrows or think of his problems. All he had to do was worry on what he was going to do _now_.

_'Live in the present,'_ he thought, opening the cabinets to find something to eat. _'The past is past and the future is an unknown constant.'_ He searched the shelves before him and wasn't all that surprised when he saw nothing occupying them. He'd have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. He opened the fridge and found a single orange. Grabbing it, he shuffled back to the living room and plopped down on his tan couch; peeling and eating his orange as he stared at the low, glass table before him. He liked the table. It was simple, not complex or modern-like. Just… simple.

The corner of his lips barely twitched at the thought.

* * *

Night had fallen and passed, and the touch of morning was starting to spill into the sky. Law, of course, was wide awake; having not slept in three days. He turned the page of his book, the quiet movement was the only disturbance in the air. He looked up at the clock on the wall, its face saying the time was 5:15 in the morning. Placing his book on the side, he stood up; stretching his legs and walking the stiffness out of them. He headed upstairs for the bedroom. Opening the door, he stared at the enemy that stood in the room.

His bed.

It's black blankets called for him, and the four posts seemed to stare at him; waiting for him to approach, waiting for him to finally collapse into the world of dreams and sleep. He stood and stared at the piece of furniture, and it just stared right back. Finally, after a few minutes of contemplating, he decided he'd finally try to get some sleep. He stripped off his shirt and pants, folding them neatly and putting them away for another time. Pulling back the blanket, he slid onto the bed, his tan skin relishing the feel of the velvet rubbing against it. The normal black sheets below were cold from the morning temperature and lack of use, but he didn't mind; in fact, he _liked_ it. He loved the cold.

He laid there, arm tucked under the black-cased pillow and upper half of his body exposed to the cool morning temperature, and waited. Sleep never came easy for him, it was why the skin under his eyes was always dark. He was practically born an insomniac. He released a sigh and closed his eyes, emptying his mind of all thoughts. He needed sleep, his body needed actual rest, and he was determined not to leave the bed until he got said rest. He slowed his breathing and made it to into an even, rhythmic system. He could faintly feel his heat beating and hear it's steady pulse as it continued to pump blood throughout his body. It was amazing how that one little organ was what kept you alive and on your feet.

He continued to lay in bed, waiting for the darkness to take over.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Then twenty.

Then thirty.

Then an hour.

Then another.

And another

He felt that all too familiar pull at his mind. His heart began to slow, and his eyes no longer needed force to stay shut. The world began to fade from him, and he gave a quiet breath of relief. Sleep, it seemed, had finally come to collect him.

* * *

He awoke at 2:53, earning him a five hour rest. It was the most he had slept in one day in over two months. His usual hours were from 1-4 hours, so his body was quite thankful for the extra hour of sleep. He dragged himself from the bed, throwing the blankets off and making his way towards the bathroom. He rested against the doorframe for a second, trying to shake the sleep from his mind. He was never good at waking up, it took him about ten minutes longer than the average human to completely come back to reality. His movements were almost sluggish and for a moment he couldn't stand properly without the help of the sturdy wall. He finally entered the bathroom and washed his face. The cold water hit his skin, and he could feel it react to the sudden chilly temperature, but it barely helped him wake up. Drying his face, he headed for the stairs.

"Coffee," he mumbled to himself. Coffee usually helped. A lot.

Making it down the stairs without tripping, he instantly headed for the coffee maker; the routine to make it burned into his mind like a brand. The moment the hot beverage was done, he took a quick sip; savoring the taste of the caffeine as it slid down his throat. He took one more sip before setting the drink down onto the counter. There, that helped him wake up. …Somewhat.

He headed back upstairs to get dressed. Going into his closet, he pulled out his favorite black and yellow hoodie. Slipping into it, he turned to his dresser and pulled out a pair of slightly baggy black pants. Pulling them on over his black boxers, he went to make his bed when a knock at his door stopped him in his tracks.

He froze for a moment, holding his breath. Three more knocks sounded and he swallowed hard. He never had visitors. Only _they_ came to see him. He slowly headed downstairs, hoping that whoever was behind his front door was either lost or a Jehovah Witness asking him to join their religion. He was directly in front of the door now, staring at it, wishing the person behind the door would just give up and walk away if he didn't answer. But his wishes were unheard, and another set of knocks rang from his door. Taking in a deep breath, he undid the three deadbolt locks and the one chain lock. He opened the door and looked at the man before him. He didn't get to take much of his appearance in before the male spoke with giving a sicking grin.

"Time to pay up, precious."

And Law bolted. He slammed to the door, but the male pushed it open before it could close. Law was halfway across the room by the time the male even took a step in. He needed to call someone because the man couldn't do anything to him if there was someone else in the house and _where the fuck was the goddamn phone?_ It wasn't hanging on the wall were it was supposed to be, nor was it on the couch, and he ran through his mind; trying to remember where he would have put it in the last few days. The kitchen. It was next to the coffee machine. He jumped over the sofa and ran into the kitchen, skidding to a quick halt at the coffee machine. He didn't have time to do anything else before the other male was behind him, shoving him hard into the counter. Law gave a quick cry in both surprise and pain as his ribs connected hard with the sharp edge of the counter. The male pressed up against him, one arm wrapped around Law's stomach while the other was snaking into the surgeon's pants.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The man's mouth was beside Law's ear and the surgeon shuddered with disgust. Law shoved away from the counter, making the man lose his grip on him. He ran back for the living room, his eyes on the phone and dialing a number. He was almost done dialing when the intruder tackled him to the ground. The phone skidded from Law's grasp, but not before the surgeon accidentally hit the _Talk_ button.

* * *

Eustass Kidd sat on his couch, his back slouched and his mind blank. He continued to stare at the wall, something he had been doing for more than an hour. He just stared, completely and utterly _bored out of his mind_. Nothing good was on the TV, he already checked four times. All his friends were busy so he couldn't hang out with anyone. And to top it off, the police were out in force today because, well… he wasn't exactly sure _why_ they were out in force today, but they were, and that meant he couldn't cause trouble without getting caught. He could always tinker with some things in the garage, but he wasn't exactly up to getting all greasy and oily at the moment. So that left him with no plans. Which, you know, _sucked_.

The shrill cry of his cell phone exploded in the silence, making him jump a bit. He stared dumbly at the phone for a moment, his mind still partially lost in his boredom. Finally back in reality, he picked put the ringing item and looked at the number on the screen. He could already tell by the high ringtone that it was a number not stored in his contacts, but he checked the number just in case his phone had made a mistake (It wouldn't have been the first time it gave the wrong ringtone for a number.) Nope, he didn't know the number. He was tempted to not answer – he never answered a number he didn't know – but he had nothing else to do at the moment. All he had to look forward to was watching the wall and – if he was lucky – maybe a fly would land on it and he could watch it crawl around for a while before squishing the thing relentlessly.

Mind made up, he answered.

"Hello?" He waited for an answer, but he didn't get one; in fact he heard nothing. "Hello?" He was about to hang up when he suddenly heard a noise from the other end of the line. Grunting. It was the sounds of a struggle. He heard something heavy fall and a voice, but it was faint so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then another voice spoke, this one was louder, and sounded slightly panicked. It sounded like the voice had said _'Let go_'. He furrowed his brows. "Hell–"

* * *

"Get… Fucking…" Law clenched his teeth as he squirmed out of the male's hold and tried to get to his feet; his eyes never leaving the phone. He kicked out, hitting the man in the solar plexus. The man fell to his knees and Law didn't hesitate to kick the man in the nose. Blood gushed from the man's abused nose, and he gave a curse at the pain.

"Son of a bitch!" The surgeon took the opportunity to crawl quickly for the phone. But the man grabbed his ankle and dragged him away before he could reach it, his fingers just grazing the phone's side.

Law growled. "Get off me! Let go!" The man picked Law up, wrapping his hands around Law's body; successfully trapping the surgeon's arms. The younger male continued to squirm though, giving several curses and frustrated grunts as he tried his hardest to get away. "I said get _off!_" He kicked out, his leg connecting with the sofa's backrest. He pushed as hard as he could, sending the male holding him off balance. They fell onto the glass table, shattering it beyond repair. The man beneath Law gave several curses and released the younger male. Law instantly got to his feet and grabbed the phone, dialing the number he wanted. He went to push talk when his attacked tackled him once again, this time trapping his hands behind his back and holding his face into the carpet below.

"You're a feisty little bitch, aren't you," the man growled, though a dark smirk graced his lips. He leaned down to whisper in Law's ear. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Fuck you!" Law shouted. "Get out of my–"

* * *

_Click_.

Kidd sat on the couch, his eyes wide, as he continued to stare at the wall; the dial tone ringing in his ear. _'What… What was __that__?'_ He looked down at the phone as he finally hit the _End_ button. The voice he had heard sounded familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him place it. He wondered if he should do something, like call back or tell someone about the call. A moment of silenced passed. He shrugged, tossed his phone back on the sofa next to him, and went back to staring at the wall.

Only this time, his mind was no longer blank.

* * *

Law would never admit it out loud to anyone. He would deny it and fight it to the very end if anyone accused him of it. But honestly, deep down, he was scared.

No, not scared.

_Terrified_.

His breath was weak and short, new pain blossoming in his abused torso. The man on top of him was attacking his chest with bites and licks, slowing making his way down towards his nether regions. Law's eyes were shut tight as he tried to push it all out of his mind. He hated living in fear. Absolutely _loathed_ it. But he couldn't help it. He was alone in this hell with no one to go to for help. And even if he _did_ call out for help, it would result in the death of one of his friends. He already had one death on his hands, he didn't want the death of another on them.

He fought. He always did. _He_ said he couldn't call the police for help, or tell any of his friends, but he never said he couldn't _fight_. Over the years, Law had discovered one thing. When they came to abuse him, to _rape_ him, only one thing could stop them, or prolong them if anything else. Calling a friend over. _His_ clients couldn't lay a finger on Law if the presence of someone else was in the house, or if they knew someone was coming over. But he failed in making that call this time, and his fighting had only fueled the other man's fire.

He had lost count of how many times _they_ came over, how many times he had been _ravished_ and _broken_. But it didn't matter. Because in a way, every time felt like the first time. The terror always held his heart like a vice, and the pain never hurt any less. He squirmed a little, raising his hands to push the male off. The reaction was instant. The man above him gripped his biceps hard, he knew they would leave bruises, and glared down at the younger male with lust-driven eyes. "Don't even think about it," the man growled. "It's happening whether you want it or not."

It always happened. What was the point of fighting by this point? _'Just let him hurry up and finish so he can get out and leave,'_ his mind told him. But another part of him still wanted to fight. If he didn't fight, then he felt like he was _asking_ for this; _asking_ to be used as a whore, _asking to be raped_. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. No, no he _wasn't a whore_. He didn't _ask_ for any of this. _No one asked_ to be _raped_.

He felt his boxers be pulled off and he couldn't help but notice how his hands lightly trembled. He was flipped onto his stomach and he could feel the man grip his hips with a hard grip. More bruises for later. Didn't he have enough bruises already? They already littered his body, though they always made sure to keep his arms, face, and neck free of all marks.

_"We don't want our little whore to get found out,"_ was what _He_ has said.

In the back of Law's mind, he knew he asked for this. He was the one who started it all. If he hadn't talked back, hadn't he gone out that day, hadn't brought his friend along, then this never would have happened. He'd still be free, still have friends, still have a _life_. But no, things didn't go that way. It was his fault he had accidentally run into _Him_. It was his fault he couldn't save his friend from _Him_. It was _all._ _his._ _fault_.

It was _his_ _fault_ he ever ran into Donquixote Doflamingo.

The man suddenly entered him without any preparation, and Law bit the sheets below him and held his breath to prevent himself from screaming. The man let out a groan of pleasure and waited a few moments before moving. Law finally breathed, if you could call it that. His breath was harsh, short, and strangled. He felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes from the raw pain he felt. The man's thrusts became more deeper and violent, and Law clenched his eyes until spots dance around his dark vision. The male spoke words laced pleasure as he continued on, reaching forward and stroking the surgeon's member. Law could feel blood trickling down his leg and soak into the sheets below. But worst of all, he felt his body react. Mentally, he didn't want this, but physically, his body was craving it. And he _hated_ himself for that, felt completely disgusted with himself. His body was betraying him, and before long it was more than a scream he was trying to bite down.

The man finally climaxed, as did Law, and Law physically grimaced with disgust when he felt the man's come inside of him. The man's body trembled from the orgasm, and he sat there for a moment catching his breath. His sweat dripped onto the younger male's naked body and the man gave a grin. "I'd go for a round two if I had the time." After a moment he stood up and cleaned himself before getting dressed again. He reached into his pocket and threw something onto the bed next to the surgeon. "Thanks for a good time, little whore," the man whispered before chuckling. He left the house, and Law numbly looked at what the male threw to him.

Money.

Law's hand slowly made its way towards it and grabbed it. He would have thrown the money away, burned it to ash, but he couldn't. He needed to money if he wanted to survive. "I guess I am a little whore," he whispered to himself.

Silence fell.

Law curled up, gripping the money and the sheets blow him with a deathlike grasp, and buried his face in the dark fabric.

Trembling lightly, he took in a shuddering breath and silently cried.

* * *

**xx - xx - xx - xx - xx**

**Because I believe that if Law ever **_**did**_** cry, it wouldn't be a sobbing cry. It was be the silent tears type. Sooo, I know Oda has officially pointed out that Eustass's name is Kid, and not Kidd, but I prefer to write Kidd. If I write Kid, I feel like I'm talking about an actual kid. So I'm gonna stick with Kidd. (Saying that out loud was kind of…weird.) Oh, and the friend Law lost was a girl named Kora. She's not an OC, she's an actual character. We just haven't met her yet in the series. But I have a feeling we will soon. Don't worry, there's gonna be only one small scene with her, and then that's it.**

**In this, I'm placing Law and Kidd around 20-ish. …I think. Yeah. Which makes Doflamingo around…35. (I still find it odd how Law is older than Kidd… I always assumed that, if anything, Kidd was a year or so older than Law. But apparently Law (in the manga/anime) is three years older. XD)**

**Now, the reason I'm writing this, and publishing it, is because someone requested it. **(Request: Could you please write a LawxKidd (or KiddxLaw) story where Law is being raped and abused? Kidd could come to his rescue. If the idea sounds okay-ish, I can give you a little more detail about the idea. If not, then that's okay. I was just curious if you could. :))** And this someone is a friend of mine who has **greatly **helped me. She's the one who helped turn my writing from **holy-shit-you-should-_not_-be-allowed-to-write **to **okay-you're-getting-somewhat-better **to** you're-allowed-to-write-something-now **to where it is today: **your-writing-is-okay**. And that is why this has just gone to top of my of 'MUST FINISH WRITING' list. (I know you readers want me to update my other stories, but I kinda owe this girl a **_lot__**.**_**) Plus, she wanted to remain anonymous. Why, I have no idea. She's awesome. THAT RIGHT, YOU READ THAT. YOU. ARE. AWESOME. GIRL. :D**

**Come on, readers, give her your thanks! We can call her, um… We can call her **bubblewrapgirl**. COME ON EVERYONE, LET'S SAY THANKS TO **bubblewrapgirl**! :D THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING~!**

**Oh, and take my poll, please~**

And, of course, thank _you_, dear readers, for reading this. :D Have a great morning/afternoon/evening!

P.S. This story will be updated next week. And that's no bullshit either. I already have the second chapter written. ;9

_Your ice/water elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	2. Chapter 2: Call Back Number

Black Rose

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys left! Really, it makes me wanna cry. :'D I'll try to respond to all your reviews later, okay? :3_

_Disclaimer: Oh One Piece, oh One Piece, I really wish I owned you~_

* * *

_'I'll be judge, I'll be jury,' Said cunning old Fury:  
__'I'll try the whole cause, and condemn you to death.'_

* * *

_Protective walls may impede you, but the walls most difficult to penetrate are those that surround our hearts._

* * *

**_Chapter warning: none. I think. Oh, maybe a small, tiny rape scene. I think. Just in case._**

* * *

Kidd couldn't concentrate on anything except the phone call he had received six hours ago. He wore a troubled expression as the call repeated itself in his mind. It sounded like the person calling was in trouble. His mind focused on that one phrase, though. _"Get off me!"_ That one phrase wouldn't leave his mind, and he tried hard not to think about what it could have meant. _'He could have been in a fight and wanted the other guy off him,' _he tried to think. But his mind _knew_ that wasn't correct, that he was yelling out the phrase for an entirely different reason. _"Get off me!"_ It sounded like he was about– _'No. No, Kidd, don't go there.'_

It sounded like the guy was about to get raped.

_'What the FUCK did I just say?!'_ He gave a growl at himself, finishing the last dirty dish in his sink and tossing it into the dishstrainer. _'Don't. fucking. think about it. Just go to bed and go to sleep and everything will be just fine.'_ But things _wouldn't_ be just _fine_. Some guy was probably about to get raped and _Kidd hadn't done a damn thing about it_. He dragged himself up to his bedroom and fell heavily on the bed, ungracefully removing his pants before tossing them to the floor. He crawled beneath the crimson silk blankets and killed the lights, the darkness enveloping his room. _'Just go to bed,'_ he thought, closing his heavy eyes. _'Go to bed and you'll forget all about it in the morning.'_

He fell asleep soon after, but his mind refused to let him forget.

* * *

_"Stay in here and hide," the brunette woman before him said. Her brown hair fell softly against her shoulders and her brown eyes stared into his auburn ones. "Close your eyes and cover your ears and don't come out for anything. Do you understand?" Nine-year-old Kidd nodded numbly and almost fearfully at his mother's words. "Okay, good." She cupped his face and leaned in, kissing his forehead and the top of his head. "I love you, Kidd. Always remember that, okay? I love you."_

_"I love you, too, mom," Kidd whispered back. She gave a faint smile before she pulled away and closed the closet door. Kidd did as told, closing his eyes and covering his ears as he continued to sit the darkest corner of the small closet. He heard the sound of the bedroom door slam open, and his mother was screaming something at the intruder. He could feel them moving through the vibrations of the floorboards, informing him there was a struggle. Something heavy hit the ground. Peeking through the closet slits, he found it was his mother. Blood ran down her chin from a cut lip and some more tickled from a shallow head wound. The intruder grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the bed roughly. The intruder was facing her, but he was doing something, something Kidd couldn't see. It almost looked as if he was undoing his belt._

_That was when he noticed the fear appear in his mother's eyes._

_Everything seemed like a blur after that. One minute his mother was silent, and the next she was screaming. "Get off me! G-Get off!" The man was on top of her, grunting, and no matter how hard Kidd pressed his hands over his ears, he could still hear her screams. "Get off me!" She seemed to scream for hours – and the man seemed to enjoy her shrieks too much – until a silver knife crossed her neck; silencing her pleading screams and silencing her life. Kidd couldn't bear to look away as he watched with wide eyes as her life drained from her; her eyes seemingly locked onto his through the closet's slits. He could have done something, he could have helped, could have saved her if he had only done something! The intruder left the room, and Kidd couldn't help himself; he exited the closet a minute later and ran to his mother's side._

_"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "M-Mom, please, wake up… I'm sorry." Tears began to pool in his eyes when his mother said nothing. _"Be strong,"_ she always told him. He grabbed her hand tightly, trying hard to suppress his tears. "M-Mom…" The floorboard creaked, and he looked up. The intruder stood in the doorway, a sickening grin on his face._

_"There you are, little pretty."_

* * *

Kidd's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright; his body covered in a cold sweat. He looked around the room. He was in his house, not his old home, and there was no one else in the room with him. He calmed his breathing down, taking in slower, deeper breaths as he stared at the blanket in his lap. He wiped his face with his hand and gave a curse, stripping off the white, sweat-drenched tank top he had been wearing. "It was just a dream," he said roughly. "Just a dream."

But in the back of his mind, he knew it was much more than just a 'dream'.

* * *

Before he even realized it, he was in school; more specifically, his history class: the last class for the day. The teacher, Ms. Nico Robin, was going on about an ancient civilization called the Mayans or Aztecs or Shandorians or whatever. Kidd didn't really care, he wasn't much of a history person. No, what he _really_ cared about, though, was how much that damn phone call was getting to him. Honestly, he didn't think it would bother him so much. But it was, and he hated that.

In the back of his mind, he knew he blew it by not calling back and asking the person if they were okay. He couldn't help his mother when he was younger, but he could have helped the person on the phone yesterday. That could have been his chance to be the hero, to finally _do_ _something_. But no, he didn't do anything. _Again_.

"People often say that history repeats itself; and most of the time, they are correct."

_"G-Get off!" his mother pleaded.  
__"Get off me!" the man on the voice ordered._

_'Thanks, Robin. I feel horrible enough as it is for not helping. Keep talking so you can make me feel even worse.'_ He gave a huff, his hand buried in his fiery red hair in frustration. He glanced at the clock. Three minutes left till class ended. The classroom door opened and, naturally, everyone's attention landed on who opened it. Kidd heard some of the girls start to whisper excitedly and he rolled his eyes. Trafalgar Law entered the room with his arms full of textbooks.

"Sorry for interrupting your class," he quietly apologized, setting the books down on an empty chair.

"It's fine, Law-san," the teacher smiled gently. Law and Robin were good friends, mostly because they shared a common love for books and knowledge. Some of the boys whispered to themselves, jealous of how close the loner was to their teacher. It wasn't a secret a lot of the boys in the school were in love with Robin, she was a beautiful and voluptuous woman. There were times where she even managed to make Kidd blush, and _that_ was saying something, seeing as he swung for the other team. Not that he would ever admit those things out loud. "Stop by tomorrow after school if you'd like to borrow some more books, okay?"

Law nodded before giving a small smile. "I will. Oh, and congratulations." Robin's smile grew.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Law gave one more nod and left just as the bell rang. A few of the boys headed down to talk to their teacher, one even going as far as asking her if she'd like to get some coffee later. She laughed quietly behind her hand. "Sorry boys, but I'm a married woman now."

There was a silence.

Then, "_Eh?!_" She lowered her hand to show them the new ring on her finger.

"He proposed last night. We're getting married in June next year."

"Congrats, Ms– We mean, _Mrs._ Robin!" The boys began asking her questions about how he proposed. Just by looking, Kidd knew they were all happy, but sad at the same time. If she had a fiance, that meant their chances of hopefully getting together with her were crushed. The boys eventually said their goodbyes and left, and Kidd finally got up from his desk, heading over to this teacher. "Hello, Kidd-san."

"So, Franky finally asked, huh?" He grabbed and held her hand, inspecting the ring closely. It was a small ring, nothing gaudy, and seemed to match Robin perfectly. It had three stones: two small amethyst stones with a slightly larger clear stone in the middle. The band, of course, was gold, and if he had to guess, he'd say there was an inscription on the inside. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an real diamond cut in the shape of a heart?"

"Yes, it is."

"And the amethysts… They're cut like stars?"

"Correct. He said the stars resembled history because they've been around so long, and we're actually seeing what they looked like millions of years ago."

"That's very wise," he said, releasing her hand and giving a grin. "I guess he cut them himself?" She nodded. "And what's the inscription say?"

"'To the archeologist who stole my heart, may our love last for an eternity.'"

"Wow, that doesn't exactly sound like something he'd write," Kidd snorted. She laughed.

"He didn't know what to put, so he asked his old friend for an idea. They came up with something similar and he changed a few things." She looked down at the ring and smiled. "I like it though. It's nice." Robin looked back up at Kidd. "Now, what's wrong with you?" He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't hide very many things from me. You know that," she said, her eyes focused on his. "Something's bothering you."

Kidd shook his head and sat down on the chair next to her desk, dropping his bag to the floor. "It's what you said earlier during class. 'People often say that history repeats itself; and most of the time, they are correct'. Well, I think history just repeated itself for me yesterday, but instead of doing something different, I ended up doing the same thing," he summed up, not willing to give anything personal away. It was weird, sitting there and asking his teacher for advice. It almost felt like he was sitting and discussing a problem with his mother. _'I guess Robin has that motherly personality in someways,'_ he thought. Hell, she was the closest thing to a 'mother' in his life at the moment. Of course, if he said that to her, she'd probably laugh at him. He wanted to snort at just the thought of it.

"There's still time to change it," she said, causing him to look up with furrowed brows. "If it only happened yesterday, you should still be able to change what happened. But if you wait any longer, things will remain the same, and you may never get another chance to fix it." Kidd sat there for a second, taking in what his teacher just told him. His mother had something similar long ago. _"There's still time to fix anything as long as you don't dillydally."_

He gave a determined nod and stood up, grabbing his bag. "I guess I have no choice then," he mumbled. "Thanks, Robin."

"Anytime," she said. He started to head for the door before he stopped, turning back to her once more.

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you passing me with a C in this class? I haven't turned in any of the homework at all, and I barely even turn in some of the classwork. You should be giving me an F."

She turned her attention to the book in her hand, a smile gracing her features. "Because I know you're smart, and if you actually wanted to do the work, you'd most likely be getting A's or B's. I'm not like the other teachers, you're not a lost cause like a few of them think." She looked at him with honest eyes. "I'm giving you a C because I believe in you." Turning back to her book, she added, "But I expect you turn in at least a few more papers. Wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?" Her tone held a certain playfulness to it that made Kidd smirk.

Shouldering his bag, Kidd replied, "No, I guess I wouldn't." A moment's pause. His smirk melted in to a small, _genuine_ smile that graced his lips as he stared at the floor. Someone actually believed in him. Someone _actually believed_ in him. He continued to head for the door, but not before he said one last thing. "Thank you."

* * *

Kidd stared at the phone on the table. It's black screen stared right back at him. Robin was right, he still had the chance to make things right. But how could he fix rape? He couldn't. So how the fuck was he supposed to make this right? What the hell was he supposed to say? _'Hey, you called me yesterday by accident. It sounded like you were gonna be raped. You alright? Is there anything I can do? I can bake you cookies if you want.'_ Yeah, that'd go over _real_ well. They'd probably scream at him, _'Oh, so you knew I was gonna get raped. Okay then. Can I ask you a question? Alright, so WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL THE POLICE OR SOME SHIT? HUH? FUCK YOU. GO CHOKE ON YOUR GODDAMN COOKIES YOU BASTARD.'_

Yeah, Kidd knew this was gonna end badly.

But he had to do _something_. If he didn't…he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

Taking in a deep breath, he called the number back.

* * *

Trafalgar Law raised an eyebrow when his house phone rang. No one really called the number; if anything, they called his cellphone. Picking up the phone, he hit the talk button. "Hello?" He waited for an answer, standing there in the middle of his living room. He looked at the broken table and gave a sigh. He had really liked that table. Now he had to gather up all the broken pieces and throw it out. He could always buy one, but they weren't exactly that cheap and he didn't exactly have the money. He turned his attention back to the phone call. "Hello?"

_"Hello."_ The voice on the other end sounded a tad familiar, but more than anything it sounded nervous, especially with the way it hesitated.

"Can I help you?" Law asked. He didn't know this person, so it was most likely a wrong number. There was a cough on the other line and when they talked again their voice was stronger, as if they had gotten their courage back.

_"Yeah. Uh, I was wondering, who is this?"_

"This is Trafalgar Law. Why, who's thi–"

_Click._

Law blinked before looking at the phone. "Did they just hang up?" Shrugging, he hung the phone back on the wall before putting his attention back to the broken glass table. His shoulder's slightly fell.

He really wasn't looking forward to picking up all those glass pieces.

* * *

Kidd hung up the phone and practically threw it across the room where, luckily, it landed on the sofa.

Holy shit.

Holy. fucking. _shit_.

That was Trafalgar fucking _Law_ on the phone. The medical genius, the prodigy, the loner, the one _who called yesterday_.

Holy shit.

The thought of it being someone who he actually knew and went to school with never even crossed his mind. He thought it'd be a stranger who lived across town, someone he'd never met before. Someone he didn't _know_ and _see almost every fucking day_. He ran his hands through his fiery red hair. He was not _not_ expecting that. He didn't know what to do. What _could_ he do? He couldn't fix this, he couldn't. _'No, you have to fix it. You have to. Just…you gotta fix it slowly. Become his friend, hang with him a while, then bring up the phone call. Maybe you can help him find the bastard who attacked him. Have Killer search for the guy. Yeah. That would fix it, right? Then the asshole can rot in prison and Law could be somewhat at ease knowing his attacker was behind bars. Yeah, yeah that'd totally fix it.'_

"Okay. Okay, I can do this," Kidd said, trying to convince himself. "I can do this. It'll be simple. Become his friend, bring it up, have Killer find the guy, everyone goes home happy. Yeah. I can do this." But for the life of him, Kidd couldn't believe the words that passed through his lips.

* * *

"Hey." Law stared at the male before him. He knew who he was, he was known as the Crimson Demon in the school. And he knew just how dangerous and violent the male could be. He also knew how attractive the male looked, though he tried to keep that part out of his mind as much as he could. He couldn't afford to have crushes in his life. "Trafalgar Law, right?"

"Eustass Kidd," Law replied, a tad wary of the male before him. "Can I help you?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to be friends," Kidd answered replied honestly. "I've been wanting to ask you, but it's surprisingly hard to find you." That was an understatement. Kidd had already spent the entire day yesterday at school looking for the male and was surprised he couldn't find him anywhere. He thought he'd find the male in the library, but he was wrong. He wasn't in any of the classrooms or the cafeteria either. No, instead he found the male sitting on a bench away from all the buildings by the line of trees that surrounded the back of the school. It was a place where no one went. Well, no one except Trafalgar Law, obviously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need any friends. Thanks for the offer though." And with that, Law walked past Kidd. The redhead blinked, not exactly expecting that answer. He turned to yell at the male, but part of his mind screamed at him, _'Easy! The guy's been through a lot in the past few days! Give him a break!'_

_'Fuck that,'_ the other part of his brain said.

"Oi! What do you mean you don't need any friends?" Kidd angrily replied. Well, so much for being nice to the guy. Thankfully it was after school and there was no one around to hear him yell. "Well too damn bad, 'cause I'm gonna be your friend whether you like it or not!" A flicker of panic ran through Law at those words and he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"You wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt now…would you? It's amazing how accidents can happen to anyone in this town. Don't you agree, Law?"_

"No," Law calmly replied, sending a mild glare at the male standing behind him. "You are _not_ going to be my friend. I don't _need_ friends, so leave me the hell alone." He quickened his pace, wanting to put as much space as he could between him and the redhead. No, it wasn't that he didn't need friends, he just didn't want _want_ any friends. Because anyone who was deemed his 'friend' was just another target for Doflamingo. And while he would have to agree that being friends with the crazy redhead would be quite interesting, he couldn't afford to put the male in danger's way. No, he _had_ to be alone.

"Too late, I've made up my mind," Kidd answered, his arms crossed. And Law actually gave a small _growl_. Kidd had to admit, hearing the male _growl_ like that was a bit intimidating. The male had gotten a nickname for himself from the last school he was at. _Surgeon of Death_ was what they called him. Apparently when one male tried to attack him, Law pulled out a scalpel and partially dissected the teen's arm in the blink of an eye. Miraculously the teen wasn't seriously hurt, but he didn't have to live with a rather large scar on his arm for the rest of his life. And, of course, no charges were pressed. Probably because the teen was scared to death the surgeon would come after him.

No, Law was someone not to be messed with apparently. But ever since he had come to New World High, he hadn't shown a single drop of anger or malice. He was passive and quiet. But that growl was certainly _not_ a friendly one.

"Get this through your thick skull _right_ _now_: I don't _need_ any friends. If you continue to bother me, I will not hesitate to _maim_ you. Believe me, with studying the human anatomy, it will be _easy_. I know where to hit to cause the most _pain_ and I know where to hit to cause the most _damage_. So leave. me. _alone_." Law stared hard at the shocked male for a moment before walking off. Kidd blinked, again. This…this was certainly _not_ going the way he had hoped it would. He thought it would be easy – or at least easi_er_. Now it was Kidd's turn to give a growl, and he didn't miss the way Law slightly tensed at the sound.

"I don't fucking thinks so," Kidd replied. He had to make this right, he _had_ to. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He stormed over to the male and grabbed his shoulder tightly, yanking it so the male would turn to face him. He wasn't expecting a sudden hiss of pain from the male, nor the involuntary flinch Law gave when Kidd grabbed his shoulder. Surprised, Kidd instantly let go of the male's shoulder. "Woah, hey, you okay–?"

Another thing Kidd didn't expect was an attack.

As soon as his hand left the male's shoulder, Law pounced. He threw a quick punch to the redhead's throat, and then a quick but hard chop to his trapezius. Finally, he kneed the redhead in the solar plexus. The redhead fell to the ground and Law shouldered his backpack before walking away. However, even in his winded state, Kidd didn't fail to notice the apologetical look Law sent him before turning away.

He also didn't fail to notice that he just had his ass handed to him by a skinny-ass medical student.

Yeah, he was never going to let himself live this down.

* * *

**xx - xx - xx - xx - xx**

(First off, I want to apologize for being a few days late with the update. My computer's Finder won't work, meaning I'm having a really hard time working the computer. Second, my computer plug won't work unless it's being slightly pushed up. Which leads me to Third. Now, I just spent thirty to forty minutes holding up my computer plug up, putting my arm/shoulder in a painful awkward position. Why did I do this? Because since my Finder won't work, I can't use Jumpdrives. And my computer was being kind of a dick and decided it didn't want to fully cooperate, thus making me wait for over 30 mins. And I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for the update. Now, it's been 10 minutes since I shut my computer down, but I think I pulled a muscle or some shit because I can barely move my arm. So it might be two weeks before the next chapter can be put up because my arm really hurts, and I can't even type with it. So I apologize in advance for the lateness of the third chapter. Sorry! Please don't kill me. Q_Q)

**Oh yeah, Law just kicked some ****_ass!_**** ...Sorta. Of course, he could have done a shit-ton of more damage (do _not _anger a surgeon, seriously), but he wasn't exactly aiming for that, as you can tell. Of course I couldn't make it ****_that_**** easy for Kidd and Law to become friends. If you were being blackmailed, would you just randomly take in friends that could be hurt because some psycho threatened to hurt anyone you hold dear to you? I wouldn't. Especially if it was someone I liked.**

**I noticed a few people make Law weak (like, ****_really_**** weak) in their stories, but I have to disagree with that. Law is actually a very strong character. He has a lot of will, and has a ****_lot_**** of endurance. He got beat up pretty bad in the manga a few times and still had the strength to keep going. *Spoiler* (Also, he did pretty damn good when he was forced to fight Luffy in the anime.) *Spoiler end* So my Law will not be weak. :3 If you don't like that, I apologize.**

bubblewrapgirl **likes the name we gave her! XD And she wants to say thank you to everyone who thanked her. It made her blush. :D**

**Well, I guess that's it. Oh! The quotes at the beginning of each chapter: The first one belongs to **_Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, _**_and the second belongs to _**_American McGee's Alice in Wonderland._**I thought the first quote could represent Doflamingo's attitude towards Law (at this point, he really is the judge, jury, and executioner in Law's life) and the second quote could describe both Law and Kidd's situation. They both have walls around their hearts. And those walls really are the hardest to penetrate. But that's just me.**

Thank you again, dear readers, for all the wonderful reviews! You guys make my heart want to burst with happiness. :'D

Oh! And my poll is up. Sorry, when I published this, I forgot to put the poll up. Ah, I'm such a space-case. X'D

Take care, and have a great morning/afternoon/evening!

_Your ice/water elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	3. Chapter 3: Please

Black Rose

* * *

_A/N: The reviews…So many reviews… MY HEART JUST CAN'T TAKE IT. I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXP– *explodes*_

_Disclaimer: :D .heh heh heH .sdrawkcab remialcsid ym etorw tsuj I ,thgir s'taht ,haeY D: .sretcarahc citsatnaf sti fo yna ro eceiP enO wno ton od I_

* * *

_'I'll be judge, I'll be jury,' Said cunning old Fury:  
__'I'll try the whole cause, and condemn you to death.'_

* * *

_Protective wall may impede you, but the walls most difficult to penetrate are those that surround our hearts._

* * *

**_Chapter warning: rape scene._**

* * *

There were certain things that happened to people after they've been (or were about to be) raped. Number one: Paranoia sets in. They become paranoid that it could happen again, and they take every single step of precaution to make sure it _doesn't_. Number two: A fear of being touched is created. If they have indeed been assaulted, being touched is the very _last_ thing they want, even if it's by people they know and trust. Number three: They're never really the same again. If the (near) assault happens at a young age, that person will forever be changed. Whether it's from a small habit to their entire personality, they have been changed in some way. Number four: They learn how to fight, or always carry a weapon with them. If they know how to ward of an attacker, they can prevent an (or another) assault. Number five: Shame is grown. If the assault has happened, they will most likely feel dirty or disgusted with themselves. Shame will also be a big factor. Even though it's _not_ _their_ _fault_, some will still feel as if it is, and undeservingly punish themselves. And, finally, number six: _Fear_. Some say this ties in with number one, paranoia, but it doesn't. There will always be that fear in the back of their minds that their attacker will come back for them. Even if the attacker is behind bars, there is always that fear in the back of their mind.

Eustass Kidd knew these six steps well.

He had been through each and every one of them.

He knew the signs, could see them even when he wasn't looking for them. The signs of assault never disappeared too quickly. There was shock, then denial, and finally acknowledgment. For some, it took up to a day to a week to finally admit it. For others, it could take months.

Which was why he was currently confused.

Trafalgar Law hadn't shown a single one of the steps. He saw no paranoia, no fear of being touched, no real change in behavior, he (apparently) already knew how to fight, no shame or self-disgust, and no _fear_.

And that didn't make any damn sense to Kidd at all.

He stared at his ceiling as he continued to lay on his bed, his brows furrowed and a small scowl on his lips. He couldn't understand it. _'Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe there was no rape at all. It could have been a small scuffel between two people.'_

_'That's bullshit and you know it,'_ his mind scolded. _'You just aren't looking close enough.'_

He was starting to get a headache and his mental war wasn't helping at all. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. A little sleep would help clear his mind.

* * *

_"There you are, little pretty."_

_His mother always told him to be strong. No matter what, be. strong. But in his current situation, Kidd found it hard to strong. He was laying on the bed, the blood-soaked sheets smearing the crimson liquid that once belonged in his mother all over his back. He struggled hard against the attacker's strong grip, but he was a small child; there was no way he would be able to fight off a large adult. Tears ran down his cheeks as he still continued to fight, his eyes glaring hard at the man above him. He would not show fear. He would not show fear. He wound now show fe–_

_His shirt was the first thing that went, the large male tearing it off Kidd's thin body with ease. The man's fingers dug into Kidd's shoulders, and the redhead bit his lip to suppress a whimper of pain. He leaned down and smelled the child's hair, a shiver of pleasure running through his body. His eyes looked over the boy beneath him, and he gave another sickening grin. "Beautiful," he remarked. "Such fair skin." He trailed a finger down the redhead's face, neck, and abdomen before he stopped at the top of the shorts. The finger hooked the material and dragged it down, and Kidd's body gave an involuntary tremble of fear. His pants were gone, leaving only his boxers left._

_"No," he growled, though it was more like a quiet whisper. He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth. "No," he said again, this time with more strength. _"Be strong,"_ his mother always told him. _"Be strong."_ He would be strong, he would not show any fear._

_"Yes," the man purred back, his hand moving down to Kidd's nether regions. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the man's touches as he continued to struggle. His body was shaking more now. He was scared. He couldn't be strong, he just couldn't. His mother's warm blood was smeared all over his back and some of it was smeared on his face and chest from the man's hands. His tears wouldn't stop now, no matter how hard he closed his eyes. His boxers were pulled away, leaving him totally exposed._

_The man's grip on his left shoulder tightened even more, and Kidd couldn't help but give a cry of pain. If the man gripped him any tighter, he was sure his arm would break. The man gave up the touching before he finally flipped Kidd onto his stomach. His face was pressed into the sheets momentarily and he let out a sudden cry when he realized his face was covered in his mother's blood. He turned his head to the side to breath and took in a shuddered breath. He opened his eyes and saw his mother's cold, unmoving body next to him. He could see the horrible open gash in her neck, how the wound was ragged on the edges because the man has used a serrated knife. A serrated. knife. As if his mother had been nothing more than a piece of food. He couldn't even use a smooth blade to end her suffering._

_This man had treated his mother as if she were nothing; a piece of trashed that had been used and needed to be tossed in the trash._

_And something in Kidd snapped._

_He started to scream – not in fear, but in pure anger. He began to thrash, and his auburn eyes seemed to turn more red than brown. "Fuck you! Get the fuck off me, you fucking perv! Let go!" He suddenly had a newfound strength, and he managed to get one hand loose, raking his nails over the man's face. The child jumped off the bed the moment the strong grip on him was gone and ran for the bedroom door, but the man managed to get a hold of Kidd's blood-red hair, yanking him to a stop. Kidd screamed again, his anger and rage boiling his blood. He kicked out, hitting the man in the shin and then the knee. The man gave a small curse before he raised his hand and slapped the boy._

_"Shut up!" But Kidd didn't. He continued to scream. He screamed louder than his mother, screamed so that the whole neighborhood would hear him and call the police so this fucker who killed his mom would go to jail and rot. The man tried to cover his mouth, but the moment his fingers were near Kidd's mouth, the redhead snapped at them; biting down on hard on the man's fore and middle finger. He gave a shout of pain, pulling his bleeding hand away and cradling it, and Kidd started to scream again. "I said shut up!" A punched landed this time, and Kidd was knocked to the ground; his head hitting the corner of the bed as he fell. His world faded to black for a moment, and he gave a groan at the pain that throbbed in his forehead. The man picked him up and threw him back onto the bed, wasting no time to continued what he was doing earlier. He pulled his pants down to his thighs and positioned himself._

_"Now relax," the man growled, his hands moving to the child's hips. "This'll barely hurt."_

_Kidd gripped the sheets below him and grit his teeth, the tears stinging at his eyes again. "Help me, mother," he whispered hoarsely. "Please…"_

* * *

Kidd's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his dream. He took in several deep breaths and released them when he realized he had been dreaming again, and that it was nothing more than old memory. He was partially curled up and his arms were wrapped around himself, his body trembling lightly. His one hand moved on its own, lightly rubbing his shoulder where the man had once gripped him so hard. He blinked. "That's it," he whispered. He remembered grabbing Law's shoulder and the other male had flinched in pain. But then his brows furrowed again. "But there were no other signs. It was almost as if he was used…to…"

He suddenly sat up, his mind racing.

He threw himself off the bed, running into the living where he found the newspaper he bought on the way home and the one he bought yesterday. He scanned both papers in record time and wasn't all too surprised when he saw nothing about a rape case. Law hadn't reported it, not even anonymously. It wasn't unheard of for people not to report when they were assaulted, but Kidd knew that Law didn't report it because of shame. (Because to him, Law seemed more like the type who, if raped, would go out and kill whoever assaulted him rather than just keep quiet.) No, it had to be something bigger. Kidd thought for a second, _'If you were being assaulted repeatedly, what would stop you from asking for help?'_ "Blackmail," he answered.

Law was being blackmailed?

It was only explanation he could think of. Law had obviously been assaulted before, and the only reason he hadn't done anything about it by now was because someone was pulling his strings. _"Talk and I'll end your career forever. Talk and I'll kill anyone you call a friend. Talk and I'll make sure you'll wish you were never born."_

_"I don't need friends!"_

Yeah, it made sense now. Kidd fell heavily onto his sofa, tossing the papers off to the side. _'How long has this been going on? Weeks? Months? …Years?'_ He really hoped it was the latter. Years would be too much, no one would submit for that long and continue on in school as if nothing was going on. Maybe months, but not years. Kidd silently hoped it wasn't months, though. Weeks was long enough, let alone _months_. But there was still one problem left: How was he going to befriend Law?

He stared at his hands before giving a groan, smashing his face in to the couch's pillow.

He hated complex situations.

And this…

This is was turning out to be a _very_ complex situation.

* * *

Law mentally sighed when he heard footsteps approach him once again. Quickly zipping up his backpack, he threw it onto his shoulder and turned to look at his guest. "Back for more, Eustass? Or are you back for revenge?" He wouldn't have been surprised if it was the latter. He knew Kidd's reputation, how the male would sometimes beat a dozen people up 'just because they looked at him wrong' or 'because they laughed at him'. No one took down the Crimson Demon and got away with it. If it was revenge that Kidd wanted, Law wasn't just going to roll over. Not for the Crimson Demon he wouldn't. He lifted his hand to his backpack's side pocket where he always kept a scalpel wrapped up. He could feel the cool and smooth metal against his skin, metal that was begging to drip precious rubies. It called for it, called to be used. Law would gladly answer its call if needed; but for now, he kept it hidden. He didn't want to jump the gun.

"I want to be your friend," Kidd answered honestly again. But this time, he didn't just wan't be the male's friend to 'fix' his mistake. He wanted to be friends because he honestly wanted to help. He _honestly_ wanted to become his friend. He found the male mysterious and, in a few ways, Kidd had always been drawn to mysterious things. Law's eyes narrowed, partially with frustration and partially with surprise. His hand remained near his weapon, though. For all he knew, this could be a trap; lure him in with false friendship before jumping and beating him. He wouldn't be fooled.

"I thought we went over this yesterday," he said. He began to walk past Kidd, his eyes remaining forward. "I told you I don't n–" Kidd grabbed Law's elbow when he was next to him. Law tensed, ready to attack if necessary. Neither looked at each other.

"Please," Kidd finally said, his voice unusually soft. Law blinked, he didn't think the male could sound so…_gentle_. "I want to be your friend."

A thick silence fell between the two. Neither moved, neither breathed. Kidd hoped using the 'please' word worked. He hardly _ever_ said it. If this didn't work, he'd have to just spit it out; that he knew all about Law's secret. But he didn't want to take that route. He may be cold and rude, but he wasn't _that_ cold and rude.

Law's throat constricted. He was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to jump at the redhead's offer. He was tired of living a lonesome life, tiring of hardly ever having to see his old friends. Tired of his _empty life_. He wanted to get know the male he had been secretly eyeing the last few weeks, and maybe even go out on a limb and try to start a relationship with the male if he was gay or bi. But on the other hand, he knew he couldn't say yes. He would be another target of Doflamingo's. And, like before, he couldn't let that happen. But he wanted change so _badly_, wanted to actually wake up in the morning and look forward to another day of unexpected events. But he couldn't have that, couldn't wake up and actually look forward to another day. He couldn't say _yes_...right?

"Fine." The reply was quiet and dull, and Law couldn't _believe_ he just agreed. His voice had worked on its own, answering without his permission. His legs hastily took him away, and Kidd was speechless.

"It actually worked," he quietly said to himself. "I can't believe it." He looked back at Law's retreating back. This was going to be interesting, there was no doubt about that. He sat down on the bench Law had just left and let out a small chuckle. "I guess this 'please' word has more power than I originally thought," he mused.

Something deep-blue and dark-red caught his eye, and he looked over at what it was. On the ground right next to the bench were two books. _The Human Circulatory System_ was printed on the blue cover. Picking it up, Kidd inspected it. It was a thick book, over five-hundred pages filled with nothing but information and illustrations. The red book read _The Fallen Tree_. A fiction book, one with three-hundred sixty-nine pages. The bookmark placed in it told him the medical student was almost done reading it. "Law must have forgot these." He looked up and found Law was already gone. Damn that guy was fast. "I guess I should return them," he mumbled. He didn't know where the male lived, though. _'That's alright,'_ he thought. _'I guess it's time I gave Killer something to do anyway.'_

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number.

* * *

_"You do know you owe me $35, right?"_

Kidd rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Trust me, I wouldn't _dream_ of forgetting that I owe you money. I'll give it to you when I have it."

_"You do have it,"_ the voice replied, and the redhead furrowed his brows.

"I do? But I pulled out all the money I could for the month already."

_"Well, your account says you still have $35."_

Kidd was silent for a moment. Then, "You took that money out of someone else's bank account and put it in mine, didn't you."

_"I sort of need it today,"_ was the only answer he got. Kidd rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but give a grin. That was Killer for ya.

"Alright, I'll pull it out and come over. I'll be there in twenty or so."

_"Thanks."_ Hanging up, Kidd stood from the bench; the two books tucked safely under his arms. He readjusted the black headband that held his hair back so it that it was no longer loose.

"I guess while I'm over there, I'll see if Killer can find who's blackmailing Law," he mused, leaving the school's premises. "Whoever it is, me and Killer will take them down easily. I mean, they can't be _that_ powerful, right?"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Law scolded, slamming his front door shut and locking it. "What the _hell_ were you _thinking?_" He roughly tossed his bag onto the couch, giving a harsh sigh. "You _weren't_ thinking," he answered with a light snarl, making his way over to the coffee machine. "You weren't thinking and now you just put Eustass Kidd in harm's way. Good going, Law." He made some coffee and the moment it was done, he poured himself a cup and took a drink. "He'll probably be dead within a month, and you'll have another death on your hands." He took another sip, heading over to the couch to set his coffee down on the old, wooden table he'd had for years that now took the place of his recently broken glass table. He walked back into the kitchen and opened the third drawer down, taking out his laptop. He set it on the table and turned it on, taking another drink from his coffee. He buried his hands in his hair.

"What the hell were you thinking, Law?" He asked again, this time more quietly. Once his laptop was fully on, he got on the internet and looked for the newest medical updates. But he couldn't concentrate, his thoughts still glued on the redhead from earlier. Of all the people in school that suddenly wanted to befriend him, why did it have to be Eustass Kidd? Of all the people, of all the seven thousand people that was enrolled in the college, it had to be the one person Law found attractive.

It had to be the one person Law couldn't stop himself from thinking about.

* * *

"Here's your money," Kidd said, slapping the money into Killer's chest as he pushed his way past the blond and entered the house without an invitation. He heard Killer say his thanks again before he closed the door, leaving the room pitch-black except for the several computer monitors that glowed from the other room. "Jeez, do you live like a _bat_ or something? Get some lights on!" The overhead lights flipped on and Kidd blinked a few times as his pupil's contracted. "Alright, I got a serious job for you." He turned to face Killer.

The male was tall. His blond hair, as usual when he wasn't wearing his mask, covered his eyes. The rest of it fell down his back, curling up in several different spots before it finally ended just past his hips. Small scars – each only about an inch or so long – could be seen on his face; one across the bridge of his nose, one over the left corner of his mouth, and one on his left jaw bone. He wore a black jacket with white-polkadots and normal black pants. Though his eyes were hidden, he could tell Killer raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. You busy right now?"

"For you, I'm always free," the blond said, making his way past Kidd and into the room with all his computers. Kidd rolled his eyes at the statement but chose not to retort. He followed the blond into, what Kidd called, Killer's Domain, or just The Domain for short. The blond had several – coughtwelvecough – monitors set up in a semi circle with several – coughfourcoughcough – keyboards on his desk. Some other technical equipment was set up but honestly Kidd had no idea what they were even _for_. He was a mechanic, not a techie. Taking a seat in his swivel chair, Killer went through the process of clearing the monitors from their previous project. Kidd raised an eyebrow as he stared at each screen.

"Were you trying to hack the world government's network?"

"Yeah, I've been at it for about four hours. Would have had it in another two hours but something much more interesting popped up."

The redhead, obviously intrigued by how the sentence was stated, looked at the blond. "Oh? Something more interesting than hacking the world government? What was it?"

"You."

Kidd sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why is it that every time you say stuff like that, it sounds _romantic_ in some way?" Killer shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I'm a romantic at heart?"

"In your dreams, pal," Kidd smirked. "I'd hate to see what your honeymoon would be like. I think it would involve computers, scythes, and a few dead bodies."

"On a beach under the stars," the other finished, a small smirk playing on his features as well. "Alright, so what's the job?"

"Alright, first, I need you to look up the address of a Trafalgar Law."

"The medical prodigy?" Kidd looked down at Killer as the blond began to type away on his keyboard.

"How do _you_ know about him? You don't go to college."

"He's not just any medical prodigy, you know. He's quite famous, especially in the North Blue where he was born and raised. If anyone's got talent in the medical field, it's him." That had Kidd surprised. It wasn't everyday Killer would give such a high compliment to someone, especially someone he didn't personally know. He suddenly began to feel a little uneasy about the situation. If Law really was that well known, then the person blackmailing him might have more power than he originally thought. "Alright, got it." It never surprised him how fast Killer could locate someone. The man was a techno-genius. He pulled out a small piece of scrap paper from a nearby shelf and a pencil, scribbling down the address before handing it to Kidd.

"Thanks," the redhead said, pocketing the information. "Now, do you think you can gain access to his bank account history?"

"No problem. Give me a minute." The redhead looked around the dark room – he had no idea _why_ Killer _insisted_ the lights stay off in this one room – and crossed his arms. The multiple wirings in the room was so neat, he couldn't believe it. He had seen professional _companies_ who had this much wiring in one room and couldn't keep it _half_ as organized as Killer had it. Yeah, he was totally a techno-genius. "Okay, I've pulled up his account history."

"Good. Now I want you to look for anything strange, anything out of the ordinary. Start…ten years back." Killer did as told, but not before sending a quick glance at the redhead.

"Mind telling me why you're doing this?"

"I just want to make certain on a few things, that's all," was all the male answered. "I'm gonna make something to drink. Want anything?"

"Something citrusy would be nice," the blond answered. "Oh, and while you're at, make yourself at home," he added sarcastically.

"Killer, this has been my second home from the moment you invited me into your house all those years ago. Now shut up while I make you a citrus drink."

* * *

"Alright, so first of all, Law's parents died when he was around eleven, and he was living off his family's fortune. He'd take no more than ten to fifteen dollars out every other day for, what I'm guessing, was food."

"That's not a lot of food," Kidd replied, his eyes on the main computer screen. "I guess that explains why he's so thin. What about that, the fifty dollar withdraw?"

"That was for a new medical textbook that had been released. All fifty to ninety-five dollar withdraws were for textbooks. The occasional twenty to thirty dollar withdraws every two months were probably for clothes, supplies, or other necessary things." They scrolled through the history. "Everything's pretty much the same up until here," Killer pointed to the monitor. Kidd furrowed his brows.

"He didn't touch the account for a whole week?"

"That's not all. When he finally did touch the account…" The redhead's eyes widened.

"Fifty million dollars was withdrawn?"

"After that, he didn't touch it for another five days. Then things go back to normal for a while. Except instead of buying food every other day–"

"He began to buy food every three days…" Kidd sat on the edge off Killer's table where it was empty. _'So that's when it began. That's when the assaults started.'_ His grip on his arms tightened. _'He's been doing this…for seven whole years? No. No, that can't be. That's too long.'_ But the facts were right there in front of him, staring him in the eyes. Seven. years. He couldn't believe it. "Killer, look to see who was in the North Blue that month. Focus on the powerful and rich, people you wouldn't mess with." The monitor on the left pulled up some newspaper articles and Killer quickly scanned through them.

"Two were there that month. The first one was Moria."

"No, he died five years ago. Who's the other one?"

"…DonQuixote Doflamingo."

And, for a moment, Kidd's world seemed to stop.

* * *

Law shut his computer off and closed it, leaning back into the couch as he stared at his ceiling. His mind wandered to his old friends and he wondered how they were doing. He hadn't seen them in a long while. He quietly wondered if they forgot about him, whether they went off and followed their dreams, and if they were happy. He hoped they were. He wished he could see them, to catch up and hang out. To tell stories and jokes, and to laugh. Laugh… He hadn't laughed in over seven years. Chuckled, yeah, a few times, but not _laughed_.

_'Has it really been seven years already? Seven years since…that day…'_

He closed his eyes.

He had been under Doflamingo's grasp for too long. Seven years of his life, gone, wasted away. He spent them in desolation. For seven years, he endured the abusers and the rapists. For seven years, he's lived a broken and empty life. For seven years, he's been wasting away. For seven fucking _years_, he's been living in fear. Fear that Doflamingo would hurt his friends. Fear that Doflamingo would ruin his chance at become a surgeon forever. Fear that Doflamingo would send Vergo after him again. Fear that Doflamingo _himself_ would come after him.

For seven years, Law put up with everything.

But as he sat there on the couch, he thought to himself.

_'Will I survive for another seven years?'_

_'Am I ever going to be free?'_

_'Should I…just end it all?'_

* * *

**xx - xx - xx - xx - xx**

**I have no idea why, but I can kinda see Killer being somewhat of a romantic at heart. I can totally picture his honeymoon on a beach under the stars with dead bodies on the sand and his scythes stained with red. XD Speaking of Killer, my description of him is based off a picture by eagle-eyes on DeviantArt. She draws a cute Killer~! XD (Hell, I love all her One Piece drawings!) (By the way, I know Killer's ooc in this chapter. My apologies.)**

**Seven years. I know, I'm horrible. A little bit more of his bank history will be revealed in the next chapter. And as for the beginning of the chapter, the signs of what happens to someone who was (or about to be) assaulted... If I got anything wrong, I deeply apologize. I know it can be a touchy subject to some people, so, like I said, if anything is wrong, again, I apologize. I do not mean to offend.**

**Sorry for the late update! My computer has completely and utterly DIED on me. So now I can only use the library computers. So the next update may not be for a month. Or two. I am so sorry! I'm gonna try to get my computer fixed as soon as I can. Until then, I hope you guys can hang in there. Sorry bubblewrapgirl :/**

**Again, thank you, wonderful readers, for all the wonderful reviews! You all deserve some cake! ...Or pie, if you're a pie person. Or pudding. You know what? You all deserve your favorite desserts! (There, much better! Now you have choices! XD)**

**Until then, take care, and have a great morning/day/night!**

_Your ice/water elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
